


I Got You, Babe

by BneJovi



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dress Up, Fluff and Smut, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Starting Over, Wigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi
Summary: David throws a costume party.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

“Find yourself a new keyboard player, man, because I’m going to kill the one you’ve got!” Richie said as he opened the door and stumbled through the entryway.

“Aww what for, Rich? He wasn’t in charge of the costumes, just the party.” Jon tried to reason with his friend and stop him from bounding his way through the house like a bumper car.

Chapter 1

For no apparent reason, David decided to throw a party while Richie was in town. Then at the last minute it turned into a costume party which was fine until the costumes turned up at their houses. It was ‘70s themed - psychedelic, hippy, love-child ‘70s

But when the costume arrived at his place, Richie had only had a few minutes before he had to go to a meeting, so he hung it up on the door to his bedroom without looking at it before heading out the door. When he did get around to pulling the costume out of its protective cover the morning of the party, he immediately rang David to see if there had been a mix-up with someone else.

“Nah, man, you and Jon got the last of the costumes. I don’t even know what everyone is going as. I just gave the store the sizes and number of people. I think they had to get a few from another store, so maybe that’s where the confusion happened.” David explained.

“But it’s a female’s costume, man!”

“So? It’s a costume party… costume… you’re not supposed to look anything like you usually do, dumb ass!”

“I so hate you right now, Lemma!” Richie growled into his phone.

“And I love you too, man! Now go get dressed! The car will be at your place in a couple of hours and you’re picking Jon up on the way too,” David said before hanging up.

Richie blinked at the blank screen before tossing the offending phone on the bed. Giving the clothes hanging on his door another baleful glare, he headed to the bathroom to shower and start getting ready. After loosening up slightly in a hot, steamy shower, his mood had lightened. “Fuck it, it’ll be a bit of fun. I hope,” he muttered to himself.

He took the gaudy costume off the hangers and laid it out on his bed. The snug bell-bottom pants were in yellow, red and black stripes and slung low on the hips with a wide belt. The shirt was bright yellow, tied at the waist with cuffs on the sleeves just above the elbows and a large collar. Richie could only do the shirt buttons part of the way, as the top three buttons and buttonholes were non-existent. A vest with fringes down to his knees and chunky boots were next to go on.

Richie thought he’d finished before he spotted another bag hanging within the garment bag on the door. As he took it down there was some muffled metallic sounds coming from the bottom of the bag as he threw it on the bed. What tumbled out was a set of gold chains and matching earrings and a pair of overly large round sunglasses. But what was most horrifying was the long haired black wig lying among the cheap jewelry.

Picking it up with two fingers as though it was going to come to life, Richie inspected the wig closely, a vague tickle of recognition floating through the back of his mind. “Fucking David! He is a dead man!” Richie cursed David as he settled the long locks over his head.

Just then the security bell on the gate rang to indicate that the car had arrived. After he’d remotely opened the gate, Richie quickly grabbed the rest of the cheap accessories, his phone and keys and gingerly made his way down the stairs in the platform boots.

Killing the lights and setting the alarm, he left the house and quickly made for the waiting open door of the town car. The driver blinked at him a couple of times before tilting his cap and closing the door and making his way to the driver’s seat. Richie texted Jon to let him know that he was on his way before confirming with the driver that he knew the next pick up address.

Arriving at Jon’s, Richie stayed in the car and waited for his best friend to appear. When the front door opened, a person in a pair of mud-coloured paisley pants, a long balloon sleeved shirt in a mustard yellow, a fake fur vest, a brown bowl-cut wig and a huge mustache, more gold chains and round wire-rimmed sunglasses appeared.

Jon dropped into the car and the driver closed the door. The men both look hard at each other before bursting out into belly laughs.

“Nice mustache, Jon! You look like a pervy old man.”

“Fuck off! You can talk… what’s with the girl’s costume?” Jon asked, snickering as he checked Richie’s clothes out from head to toe, noticing how tight the pants were. “Can you even move in those pants, man? You’re not cutting circulation off to you brain, are ya?” Jon laughed, covering up a frisson of desire at the sight of Richie’s bulk squeezed into the striped pants.

“Smart ass! I’m okay at the moment. I’m just praying the seams hold together.”

The rest of the drive was filled with companionable chatter, the two tossing around a few song ideas before pulling up at the front of David’s place. The driver opened the door of the car as the two men exited the vehicle.

Tipping his hat again, he murmured “Sir, Ma’am,” and winked as Richie passed by.

Seeing the funny side, Richie threw a high-pitched, “Fresh!” over his shoulder as he made his way up the stairs to the front door. Jon witnessed the whole exchange and was holding his stomach with laughter. Richie punched him in the arm as a reply.

Just then David threw open the door, took one long look at his bandmates and yelled over his shoulder, “Sonny and Cher have arrived!”

Jon and Richie took another look at each other, blinking in astonishment. Jon dropped his head back as if in prayer while Richie lurched forward to get David in a headlock.

“You did this, didn’t you, Lemma?” Richie threatened him in mock anger.

“N-no… I swear… Rich, I can’t breathe… let me go…” David plucked at Richie’s arm around his throat.

“Rich… Richie let him go! I told you before, you can’t kill the keyboard player,” Jon said calmly.

“Now fix your wig and your shirt… your boobs have popped out!” he said with a snicker before heading off through to the bar. He needed a drink; seeing Richie with long hair again was bringing up some well-guarded memories.


	2. Chapter 2

The party turned out to be a blast. Close friends mingled with family as the music blared from the sound system throughout the house. Lights bounced off the walls from the mirror balls. Pina coladas, Long Island iced tea and other frothy concoctions were being mixed by a professional bartender and canapes and dips that had their origins in the ‘70s were being consumed by the guests.

Late in the evening Jon saw Richie checking out the fondue at the food table. He walked up behind his guitarist and placed his hand on the small of Richie’s back. Feeling the heat of the exposed flesh underneath his palm was sending a sizzling jolt of desire straight through his body.

“Hey… found anything good to eat?” Jon asked over Richie’s shoulder.

“Yeah man, try this.” He held up a slender fork with a piece of toasted bread coated in melted cheese to Jon’s mouth. 

As Jon pulled the morsel from the tines with his teeth, Richie watched his mouth closely, holding his breath slightly. He watched as Jon chewed the toast and mimicked his actions absently, remembering how talented that mouth could be.

“Mmmm… that’s good!” Jon said.

“You’ve… ah, you’ve got a bit of cheese… in your mustache,” Richie said, slightly embarrassed at his reaction to watching Jon eat. 

Jon kept missing the cheese string with his fingers, so Richie cupped Jon’s cheek in his large hand and swiped it away with his thumb. Jon snatched at Richie’s arm, but instead of pulling it away, he took the guitarist’s thumb into his mouth to suck the errant morsel from it. Watching Richie’s eyes widen with shock at first, then lower to watch Jon’s mouth again, he swirled his tongue over and around the roughened digit before sucking slightly harder as he pulled away from it, the pop unheard over the loud music.

Not letting go of Richie’s arm, he turned and dragged his friend along behind him into the darkened hallway before swinging him around and up against the wall. He dropped Richie’s arm quickly so that he could take his face in both hands, fingers seeking out tendrils of hair behind his ears. Jon wasn’t sure if it was Richie’s hair or the wig, but at the moment he couldn’t give a good damn about either. 

He planted a kiss on Richie’s surprised mouth as he ground his hips against the other man’s, making them both groan. “Ahh Rich, I miss this long hair on you… you looked so hot with it all curled around you ears back then. Remember… remember how I’d curl my fist into it to hang onto you when you were giving me head?” Jon reminisced, memories flooding his brain like a slide show.

“We… we can’t do this here, man! Come back to mine later, okay?” Richie pleaded as Jon was playing havoc with his neck along the pulsing artery, one of his favourite erogenous zones. If he didn’t get Jon to stop soon, he’d let Jon take him right here.

“Mmmm okay… you win for now. I want you Rich! How we used to be, remember? Hot, sweaty, naked and oh so horny!” Jon punctuated each word with a nip at Richie’s neck.

With a final long, bruising kiss to Richie’s soft lips, he pushed away and looked at his friend, attempting to fix Richie’s wig before giving up. His useless hands stilled mid air.

“Just give me the word and we’re outta here, okay?” Jon said before adjusting himself and exiting the hallway.

Richie stayed put for the moment, trying to get his mind and body back into sync. When he was sufficiently together, he pushed away from the wall and went to get a fortifying drink. As he rounded the corner, he ran straight into David.

“Oof! Rich! What are you doing skulking in my hallway?” David said, lisping his way around his Barry Gibb false teeth. “Didn’t I just see Jon, I mean Sonny, coming from out of here too?”

“Nah man, think you’re seeing things! C’mon let’s go get a drink, huh? What other shit have you got planned, Lemma?” he said, slinging his arm around David’s shoulder and steering him physically and mentally away from the hallway.

“Ha-ha! We’re doing 70’s karaoke! Bee Gees, The Jacksons, Abba, Boney M, Bowie, Stones etc. You and Jon are doing Sonny and Cher, right? I Got You, Babe?”

“Fuck you Lemma! You did this whole costume thing, didn’t you? What’s your ultimate game plan, huh?” Richie tightened his hold around David’s neck.

“Shit, Rich! Loosen up, huh? I know, okay? I’ve known for years.”

“Know what? I don’t know what you’re on about, man.”

“You and Jon, Rich. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other and it’s all there, man, in your eyes. Both of you!” David spoke quietly and earnestly.

“FUCK!” Richie swore loudly, causing a few eyes to flick their way.

“Look, I don’t know what happened in the last year or so, but you’ve both been distant with each other. We’ve all noticed! But I’ve seen how you both still look at each other… like you used to. I’m just facilitating a quicker reunion, okay? I don’t care about details, I just want my two best friends to be happy! So sue me!” He clapped Richie on the shoulder, before grabbing a couple of lurid coloured drinks from a passing waiter’s tray.  
“Salute!” 

“Salute!” Richie answered quietly, before taking a hefty swallow.


	3. Chapter 3

Richie was now conscious of more than one set of eyes following him and that uneasiness caused him to grab a few extra drinks more than usual. He got lost in the fun and frivolity of the karaoke and before he knew it Jon was grabbing him by the hand and heading towards the front of the crowd.

“Let’s get this over and done with, okay? I wanna go home… NOW!” Jon said leaning in closely to speak into Richie’s ear, his back turned to the crowd as they were waiting for the music to cue. Tingles shot straight down Richie’s spine, settling around his balls.

The crowd started to blur and swim and he was lucky he knew the song off the cuff so that he didn’t need to read the screen because his eyes would never cope.

He and Jon made a show of it. Richie remembered Cher’s mannerisms and played up to “Sonny” and the crowd was catcalling and laughing but it was getting way too hot up in front of everyone.

“So let them say your hair's too long 'cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong,” Richie ran his fingers through the wig Jon wore but stayed a little too long at the nape of his neck and teased the spot he knew would make Jon crazy.

The latter shot a sideways glance at his friend. “Then put your little hand in mine there ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb.” Jon winced when Richie’s larger hand smacked into his slightly smaller one and the crowd lost it.

He’d started petting Jon’s waistcoat like a dog as they were singing but then his hand strayed onto Jon’s chest. Jon just shot him another look as the crowd burst out into laughter, thinking it was Richie playing along with the character.

Richie wasn’t sure if it was the lights, the crowd, the alcohol or the looks Jon was sending his way, but if he didn’t start concentrating on keeping his body under control, the rental pants were going to bust a seam. They finished the song to a round of cheers and applause and handed the mics over to the next lot of people waiting.

“We’re going!” Jon said, brushing his hand against Richie’s ass as he looked through the crowd, using the crush of people to hide their closeness. Spying David, he grabbed Richie’s hand and dragged him over to their friend. “LEMMA! I’m taking Rich home, okay? He’s had too much to drink and I wanna make sure he gets home alright.” Jon was deliberately slurring just as much as Richie.

“I’m gonna take my doggy home now,” Richie cackled, still playing with Jon’s vest and making a show of being way too inebriated.

“Get outta here, ya lushes! Light weights! Can’t handle one of my parties, ya pussies!” David teased, and shooed them away. “Foolin’ no one!” he thought to himself as he watched them make their exit. He knew them both too well to know that they were pretending and nowhere near their alcohol limits.

Jon and Richie made their way through the crowd, ignoring everyone, and disappeared out the door to wait for the car.

When the town car arrived at the door, the driver got out and let them into the back seat. Settling back into the darkness and quiet, Jon told the driver which address to go to.

Richie started to take his accessories off, then his wig, when Jon touched his arm.

“Leave it on... please?” Jon asked quietly so that the driver couldn’t overhear. Richie just nodded and placed his hand on the seat between them. 

Jon laid his hand inside of Richie’s and entwined their fingers. He was conscious of the fact that the car had no privacy screen so he kept the chit chat impersonal and their clasped hands out of view, but continued the constant stroking of his fingers over the hand encased in his. He couldn’t wait for the ride to be over so he could touch more of Richie’s warm skin.

Richie had started drifting in and out of the conversation until Jon squeezed his hand a bit harder. “We’re here, Rich! Key in your code so we can get out of here.” Jon roused him out of his reveries. 

After gaining access through the gate and being driven to the door, the men exited the vehicle unsteadily. Jon took care of the driver’s tip and sent him on his way, making sure he was out the gate as Richie struggled at the front door with his keys.

Walking up the stairs and standing body to body behind Richie, Jon held out his hand for the keys, as he slipped his other arm around Richie’s waist.

“Give me those,” he said at Richie’s ear, his hot breath causing him to shudder. Jon unlocked the door, all the while holding onto his friend by the waist and gently pushing him inside.


	4. Chapter 4

“Find yourself a new keyboard player, man, because I’m going to kill the one you’ve got!” Richie said as he walked through the open door and stumbled through the entryway.

“Aww what for, Rich? He wasn’t in charge of the costumes, just the party.” Jon tried to reason with his friend and stop him from bounding his way through the house like a bumper car.

“He told me he knows! That’s why he did it! The fucker!” Richie cursed all the way up the hall toward the living room.

“Knows what, Rich? What did he say?” A crease formed between Jon’s eyes as he sat on the sofa and took off the uncomfortable boots. He then lay down with his sock covered feet on the arm of the sofa and his arms crossed behind his head.

Richie was leaning against the back of the sofa as he did the same, groaning at the pain in his toes. “He said that he knows about us. He’s known for a while and that he knows that something went wrong in the last year. That’s why he threw the party, that’s why he dressed me in women’s clothes!” 

“It wasn’t David, Rich, okay? Give it a rest already.” Jon sat up as he was talking and pulled off his socks then the fur vest and ugly shirt, wincing as the glue on the false mustache pulled at his skin. 

Richie started to take the chains and vest off, his fingers stilled at the buttons of the shirt as Jon spoke. “Then why...” His words drifted off as the puzzle pieces started to drop into place. “Y-you?! It was you, wasn’t it?” he asked.

He then felt Jon up close behind him, his hands joining Richie’s at the buttons and knot of the canary yellow blouse. Jon gently pushed Richie’s hand away and continued to undo the shirt, slipping it off Richie’s shoulders and tossing it in the general direction of the rest of the costume.

“I missed you, Rich. Forgive me for the charade tonight?” Jon lightly ran one hand up over Richie’s belly to his chest to tease his nipples as he brushed the wig hair away from Richie’s neck to nip and lick at Richie’s corded muscles. Jon moved as close as he could to Richie, to feel his heat and tease his own nipples against Richie’s smooth back.

Richie closed his eyes and groaned with desire, dropping his head to one side to give Jon better access to his favourite spots. Jon then slid his other hand around to Richie’s front to cup his bulk through the fabric of the pants. He could feel Richie’s cock start to twitch and swell beneath his palm. 

“Fuck, you looked good tonight, babe. I needed you back in my arms… in my bed.”

As his bites on his friend’s neck got a little harder, Richie’s breathing started becoming shallow and more erratic. 

“Mine… you’re mine, Rich. Not letting you go again, Rich, I missed you too much!” Jon muttered against Richie’s neck.

“Aaahhh Jonny, feels so good… I want more!”

Jon vaulted over the back of the sofa to stand in front of Richie. He reached up to caress the dark hair on top of Richie’s head, running his fingers through the long strands. 

Jon searched Richie’s face as he said, “With this hair you look like the Richie I fell in love with all those years ago. That smile lit up a room. Oh and those dimples… mmm. Your eyes, so deep, so dark… I just used to lose myself in them. Nothing much has changed. But you aren’t the boy I fell in love with anymore.” Jon reached up and gently pulled the wig off Richie’s head, fixing the squashed tendrils underneath as he went.

“Now…now you’re the man I love.” 

Jon moved closer, standing between Richie’s spread legs and framed Richie’s face with his hands as he drew him in for a kiss. It started with soft touches of lips then small tastes of Richie’s full bottom lip before Jon got greedy and silently asked for more with his talented mouth. 

Richie inhaled Jon's scent as he moaned his consent and opened his lips to Jon's questing mouth and tongue. He spread his legs further and drew Jon in closer by wrapping his arms around him, deepening the kiss as Jon rocked against Richie's growing erection.

Jon trailed his hand downwards from Richie's jaw and hairline, down his neck, pausing at the hollow in the base to feel the heartbeat thundering under his fingertips. He continued down over Richie’s pectoral muscles with nipples as hard as nails, further yet over his firm and smooth stomach that shivered with every remembered touch. When Jon's fingers reached the downy soft flesh between Richie's belly button and the tops of the pants, he paused to savour the heat rising from just below.

"I want you so bad, Rich... so bad that I can't even think at the moment." Jon had pulled away from their kiss to speak, leaving Richie with a slightly dazed look to his eyes when he finally opened them. "But… but I need you to forgive me first. I'm sorry I pushed you away, but I got scared when I found out that David knew. I panicked about what that meant to the band and the fans. I panicked and pushed you away, and I've regretted it ever since. I didn’t consider, at the time, what it would do to us, to you." He rested his forehead against Richie's as he poured out his heart, tears of regret stinging the corners.

"You… you hurt me Jon. I won't deny or sugar coat it for you. It damn near killed me to carry on as though we'd been nothing more than friends. Seeing you live your life with Dot as though nothing had ever happened, and to keep a smile on my face for the world, when each second of the day I was dying inside. You just cut me loose, with barely a word," he said hoarsely, sadness coating his voice. I had no one to turn to, like you did. I should hate you for that! I tried to hate you." Richie hooked a finger under Jon's chin to lift his eyes to meet his own, ocean blue to velvet brown. "But I couldn't.... I love you too damn much! I forgive you, Jonny… I know you were scared… I was too!"   
"I'm sorry… so sorry, Rich," Jon whispered, scarcely able to breathe.

"I don't want to hear you say sorry anymore,” he admonished, with a finger over Jon’s mouth to stop him talking. “Tell me you want me! Tell me what you want to do to me! But mostly, tell me you love me!" Richie growled out before closing the gap between their mouths again, his fingers snarled into Jon's hair.

Lips met over and over again. Savagely, softly and every variation in between. Tongues dueled, teeth nipped and sighs mingled as they spoke volumes with no words.

"Oh God, Richie, I love you." Jon pulled his upper body away from Richie's, breathing heavily. "Gotta have you… here, now! I wanna sink myself into you so hard, so slowly, sooo thoroughly. I don't wanna know where I finish and you begin. Please Rich," Jon begged, plucking uselessly at the fastenings of the costume.

"I want you too Jonny… need you..." Richie mumbled as he hurriedly moved to Jon’s zipper, and carefully slid it down over his eager cock. The polyester slid into a puddle at Jon’s feet. Richie reverently took Jon’s engorged cock into his palm and encircled his fingers around it, stroking with a purpose.

Jon had a little more difficulty unzipping Richie, as there was very little room left after his cock had squished itself into all available spare room. After successfully getting the zipper down Jon sank to his knees, forcing Richie to let go of his handful so that he could draw the striped pants down Richie’s long legs. As he pulled them down Richie’s ass, he dragged his nails over each cheek and down the back of his legs. He couldn’t wait to see his marks, claiming Richie as his.

Richie’s cock sprang forth from the confines of the pants, ready and more that willing. Jon’s mouth watered and he took a small swipe at the underside with his tongue. Richie's knees almost buckled with the punch to his gut from desire when Jon looked up at him from his position between his legs.

As Jon worked his mouth around the iron hard cock, Richie's fingernails were digging into the fabric of the sofa. His own cock was velvet smooth over granite and oozing precum as he took himself in hand as well.

Jon worshiped Richie's cock. Slipping his lips over the smooth head time and time again and alternating between taking the hard length of it down his throat, using his vocal techniques to open his throat and flatten his tongue for maximum effect. When he started to swirl patterns over the shaft with his tongue, Richie pulled back to stop him.

"Baby, if you want me to last all night, then you gotta stop your magic tongue and get up here." Richie pulled Jon to his feet and enveloped him with his arms, pulling him so close that only a whisper of space was between them.

"Tell me what you want." Jon asked, kissing Richie tenderly.

"As corny as this sounds..." Richie started to sing with a wry smile on his face, one arm wrapped around Jon's waist, the other hand playing with his hair. "Make love with me, baby, till we ain't strangers anymore."

"Ahh Rich… we write good songs, don't we?"

"All other words fail me at the moment."

Jon reached for Richie’s hand that was playing with his hair and kissed the palm as he backed away slightly and tugged his friend toward the stairs.

Richie snagged the wig as he was being led away to the bedroom. He settled it on his head the best he could using one hand and distracted by the sight of Jon's ass in front of him. He just wanted to take each cheek in hand and bury his face, then his cock, between them until neither lovers could take anymore.

Jon led Richie straight to the bed before turning to face him.

"I think I'll buy a wig like this one, whaddya reckon Jonny?" Richie chuckled at the surprised look on Jon’s face.

"I wouldn't say no… just leave it for the bedroom, okay? No telling what would happen if you started wearing it on stage," Jon said with a wry smile as he drew Richie tight against him again. 

"I've got a pretty good idea, baby." Richie said this with a sigh as they moved against each other, their cocks twitching and their balls tingling, looking for release. Richie turned away to pull the bed covering down to the bottom of the bed, before climbing in and indicating to Jon to join him. They nestled into the mountain of pillows as they kissed and explored each others bodies, reacquainting themselves.

Richie eased an arm back and over toward the nightstand as Jon used his mouth and tongue to explore Richie’s body. He opened the drawer, finding by feel the bottle of lube that hadn’t been touched since the last time Jon had stayed over. He flipped the lid and pressed the bottle into Jon’s hand.

Jon took the bottle and moved to kneel between Richie’s bent legs. He barely looked up when he drizzled some of the lightly minted, clear liquid over his fingers and Richie’s throbbing cock and balls. He capped the bottle then promptly forgot about it as he used his calloused fingertips to tease Richie’s entrance unmercifully.

“Can’t wait, Jonny, just fuck me already, please!”

“Don’t wanna hurt you, baby. It’s been a while, unless...”

“No! Nothing, no one!! Only thoughts of you,” Richie protested.

“Okay, shh, I’m sorry. Ready?” he silenced him with a kiss.

Jon blindly lined himself up to Richie’s greedy hole. His cock impatiently oozed precum, wanting to be buried deep within his friend. He pushed slowly, surely, through the tight ring of muscle, both men gasping at the sensations this created. 

Richie’s eyes closed, trying to capture the stardust that was clawing its way up his spine to cloud his vision as Jon slowly started to move within him. Jon claimed the lips in front of him, his tongue questing to find Richie’s over and over again. Pausing momentarily and hitching Richie’s leg wider with his braced arm Jon knew exactly which angle to take to brush agonizingly over the internal bundle of nerves. 

“Oooh fuck, Jonny, hurry, coz I’m not gonna last long!” he pleaded.

“I got you, babe, not that far behind you. Let yourself go, Rich. I’ll be be right here.” Jon assured his guitarist, his best friend, the other half of his heart. He peppered Richie’s body with kisses as he spoke. As he moved up the body in front of him, a body as familiar as his own, he recognized the signs of Richie’s imminent release. “Open your eyes, baby. I want to see you when you cum!” he said urgently, nipping Richie’s chin.

Richie opened his liquid chocolate eyes. Jon felt his heart leap out of his chest when their eyes met as Richie’s orgasm took control. Arching into it, Richie’s mouth formed the perfect silent O as his cock released copious streams of hot cum over his own stomach and chest as he fell over that chasm.

Jon felt Richie’s body clamp down around his cock and felt the familiar curl of heat screaming through his veins before he joined his lover in orgasm. Jon emptied the contents of his balls deep within Richie, feeling the scalding heat surrounding his cock as he prolonged the sensation for as long as possible. His muscles were no longer strong enough to hold him up and he almost collapsed down over Richie’s body, both gasping for air, reigning in their out of control heartbeats, neither caring about the hot sweaty mess between them.

“Welcome home, Jonny,” Richie whispered into the blond messy tresses. 

Jon gently extricated himself from Richie’s body before giving himself over to being kissed gently and repeatedly. When his brain finally received some blood supply again and his eyes actually focused on something, he let out a bit of a chuckle and an affectionate smile.

“What was that for?” Richie asked.

“You wore it.”

“Huh?”

Jon picked up a lock of long black hair and held it above Richie’s face. He could see the wheels trying to turn like an engine just before it started, and when he blushed slightly Jon knew that it had clicked. Jon gently pulled it off his head and dropped it over the edge of the bed as he got back to kissing Richie’s soft mouth, distracting him from any embarrassment. “Don’t want to do this, but I gotta get up. You! Stay there!” Jon ordered Richie, as he left the bed and headed for the bathroom. After finishing, he grabbed a washcloth and wet it down with warm water and headed back to the bedroom to find Richie asleep. 

He stood and watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest before sitting beside him and gently washing away any drying fluids from Richie’s body. Jon knew he must have been in a deep slumber when he didn’t even twitch when he moved Richie’s legs to clean between them. He took the cloth back to the bathroom and rinsed it before cleaning himself and heading back to the bed.

He lay beside Richie and when he put his arm around him, Richie unconsciously rolled to his side and curled his back into Jon. Jon managed to hook the covers with his foot high enough to snag them and pull them higher before drifting off to the most peaceful sleep that he’d had in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Richie woke mid morning with an overwhelming sense of contentment. He peeked over his shoulder to see Jon still sleeping peacefully, arms and legs akimbo. “He always was a bed hog!” Richie thought to himself with an affectionate smile as he carefully left the comfort of the bed and padded into the bathroom. 

After finishing in there, he quickly headed down to the kitchen to snag a couple of bottles of water and took the stairs two at a time back upstairs. He set the bottles on the bedside table after he’d almost drained one, and settled back on the bed to contemplate the last 24 hours as he watched the gentle rise and fall of Jon’s chest. 

He was still pissed that David, and more than likely the rest of the guys had figured out what he and Jon had going on. But then on the plus side, it also allowed them to not hide anything around them either.

They’d tried to keep things under wraps for so long, since the early days really, and he thought that they’d succeeded. They both lived the life expected, marriage, kids, divorce for Richie; the “acceptable facade” for the public. Until tonight. He and Jon would find moments to be together the best they could. They’d almost been caught a couple of times, but managed to bluff their way out of it, or so they thought. 

Then one day, Jon just closed the door in his face, literally and figuratively. It’d been during a small break mid tour. He had been on edge all day and was looking forward to having some fun in bed to get rid of the jitters. He remembers the feeling of anticipation curling through his gut as he walked the hall to Jon’s door late one night. He knocked and waited, shifting from one foot to the other in impatience, his cock already willing and able, hidden by a long shirt just in case. 

The scene ran through his head like an old time flicker movie. Jon opened the door, a steely look of determination on his face, his usually sparkling eyes blank, shaking his head and saying, “Not tonight, not anymore,” and the door closing before he could comprehend the words. 

His heart was clutching now at the remembered feeling of being punched in the gut by heartbreak. From the next morning on, Jon was all business refusing to talk about it and always finding ways not to be alone with Richie anymore, or as few times as possible.

Richie had tried to get Jon to talk, but after being knocked down too many times, he learned the hard way to suck it inside, to hide the hurt from everyone and from himself most importantly. It was the only way he could wake up in the mornings and put one foot in front of each other. Sometimes, if he caught Jon looking at him, he fooled himself into thinking he could see something in Jon’s eyes. Maybe it wasn’t imagined after Jon’s declarations tonight.

Movement from Jon startled Richie out of his reverie. He was still sound asleep but he had pulled the sheet lower down when he’d shifted his leg. Richie drew in a lungful of air as the sight of Jon’s flaccid cock nestled in a bed of curly hair was exposed to his gaze. His mouth started to water and his fingers twitched with the urge to touch.

Moving the rest of the sheet away carefully not to wake Jon, he moved down the bed slightly to be level with Jon’s stomach. He leaned over and kissed the softness of his belly, just beneath his navel. He then turned his head to blow a warm breath over the sleeping cock. He smiled when it reacted with a small twitch. He gently grazed his stubbled cheek into Jon’s hip, the soft skin between the slope of his hip bone and the thatch of hair.

Emboldened, he moved his hand between Jon’s legs and started stroking the velvety sac gently with one finger, moving the balls within and watching his cock start to swell, dancing to it’s own beat. His own body was reacting similarly.

Moving to settle between Jon’s legs, he hooked a hand under one knee and moved it to spread them wider, allowing him room to lay down so that he could take Jon’s balls into his mouth. Sucking them in gently, one by one, then nuzzling them, he breathed deeply, getting high on Jon’s musk. He paused when Jon started to moan, his balls drawing up close to his body and his tight ring of muscle clenching and releasing.

Richie nosed them out of the way to tease the patch of skin beneath them with his pointed tongue and rimming around the muscle below. He glanced up to see Jon’s cock in all its glory, full and hard, the glans a spectacular shade of purple and the eye just starting to weep a slippery tear of joy. 

Richie’s hips started moving on their own, grinding into the bed clothes trying to get some relief. He’d just moved to his knees to avoid the friction of the sheets and had started to mouth at Jon’s balls again, when he felt fingers slipping through his hair.

“Suck me, Richie baby. I want to watch you take me. Suck me dry like you used to,” Jon said, all sleepy eyed and mussed up from the night before, biting hard on his bottom lip as Richie slipped his moist lips over the head. “Ahh fuck! So good, Rich, you feel so good. I’ve missed you, baby!” 

Richie's mouth moved up and down agonizingly slowly over Jon's shaft. it was too slow for Jon's liking so he tried to increase the rhythm only to have Richie place a firm hand on his hips to keep him still. 

Jon let loose a growl to show his displeasure. "Aww c'mon Rich! No more teasing!"

"Ahh, who says I'm teasing, baby? I know exactly what I want and by the looks of it, you want the same thing. Am I right, Jonny?" he asked, his lips moist and pink from use. 

"God! Yesss! Fuck me Rich!" Jon said, spreading his legs further and propping himself up on his elbows to watch.

Richie had taken his own cock in hand and was pumping himself unhurriedly. He reached up and over Jon for the bottle of lube, hissing when Jon captured one of his nipples on the way past his face. Reluctantly pulling away from Jon's sharp white teeth, he uncapped the bottle and drizzled some of the slippery liquid over both Jon and himself. He capped the bottle and threw it on the floor before palming both cocks and working the lube over them completely.

As he played with both cocks, individually and simultaneously, he claimed Jon’s mouth with his. Soft lips sliding, Richie’s greedy tongue demanded entrance to Jon’s mouth, moaning low in his throat when granted access. 

Jon made his way from Richie’s mouth to lick the small cleft in his chin, mouthing, licking, biting along the jaw down to his neck and leaving his marks in all his favourite places, claiming Richie as his. "Please Rich, now please!" Jon threw his head back and begged, closing his eyes briefly before snapping them open again when Richie's finger tapped at his entrance softly before gently sliding in. 

"Ooh, ahh, so good, Rich," Jon breathed as Richie worked his fingers into Jon slowly, one at a time, to loosen muscles that hadn't been used for a while. 

His fingers searched out that magical spot deep within. "Ready, baby?"

"Mmm, so ready, fuck me Rich! Fuck me hard!"

Richie withdrew his fingers and worked the precum that had started to pool on the sheet beneath him, around the head of his cock before moving in close to Jon's waiting ass.

Jon almost twisted himself inside out to be able to watch himself being impaled by Richie's mammoth cock. The stretch burned a sweet fire throughout his ass. The feeling of being filled was the tinder to the fire as it engulfed his entire being.

Richie held a back a little bit, not wanting to hurt Jon until he heard, "All of it, Rich...I want all of you!" With his next thrust he was buried to the hilt.

He pushed Jon back on the pillows and hooked his legs over his shoulders before plunging into the hot depths again and again, his cock hitting Jon's prostrate on each thrust. Readjusting Jon’s legs, he buried his face in the crook of Jon's neck, his teeth finding flesh and biting hard enough to leave marks as he climbed to the heights of pleasure, sweeping Jon along with him. 

When he hit the summit and teetered on the edge, he nipped Jon on the chin and with his fingers tangled in Jon’s above the blonde’s head, he said “Now Johnny!” and with a keening cry they both came within moments of each other. With hearts racing and muscles twitching with exertion, they lay together legs entwined, the bed clothes half off and laying on the floor.

“Remind me to give my physio a pay rise, will ya? I knew all those stretches and twists would be worth it one day!” Jon said, chest still heaving.

Richie let out a soft snort of amusement, still unable to speak coherently, but lifted his head long enough to see the bite marks he’d left on Jon’s shoulder.

“What’s the matter?” Jon asked, seeing the concern on Richie’s face, trying to see his shoulder where Richie was looking.

“I-I didn’t mean to leave a mark,” Richie replied.

“Ha! Have you seen yourself yet? I think the vampire hours we keep have finally taken their toll,” Jon said with a kiss to Richie’s forehead.

“I had to say this but I gotta get up for a minute.” 

“Hmm? Oh! Ohhh! Nope, too warm and comfortable in there.” Richie punctuated the statement with a grind of his hips.

“Mmm as good as that feels, you gotta get outta my ass now, man! You can have at it again later, but right here, right now, I gotta get to the bathroom!” Jon said with a slap to Richie’s ass.

“Aww fuck it, Jonny,” Richie grumbled but gently pulled himself from Jon’s ass. Then he watched that ass walk swiftly to the bathroom and disappear from sight. 

As he lay there with a silly post-coital grin and closed eyes, he was rudely shocked into the here and now with a wet wash cloth thrown at his stomach by an equally smiling Jon, propped in the doorway.

“I’m not getting back in that bed until you’ve cleaned up some!” he said, blue eyes sparkling in the daylight.

“You made the mess, you clean it up, boss man!” 

“Sass!?! You’re giving me sass now?”

“Yup!” Richie grinned and lay back, arms behind his head.

Jon’s eyes took on a different shade of blue as he lazily pushed off from the wall and walked over to the bed, climbed on and straddled Richie’s thighs. 

He took the washcloth and lovingly wiped away the evidence of the hours before. He placed kisses wherever he cleaned. When Richie was clean of all cum and lube, Jon threw the washcloth in the general vicinity of the bathroom then lay down beside Richie. Holding each other close, they drifted back into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

An hour or so later, Jon woke from his light slumber and cracked an eye open to see Richie laying on his stomach with his head pillowed between his arms, facing Jon. As though he knew he was being watched, he opened his eyes to see sleepy blue ones looking back at him. “Hey,” he said groggily.

“Hey, yourself.”

Jon rolled closer and lazily played his fingers along Richie’s back. “How are you feeling?” Jon asked.

“Fucked! In a good way, though. What time is it?” Richie asked, rolling onto his side and stretching, cat-like, all arms and legs.

“Almost three, I’m guessing. Why?”

“Aargh, fuck it. Dave’s coming to collect the costumes in about an hour or so. He mentioned that the costumes had to be back by six. I guess I’ll grab a shower first.” He reluctantly sat up on the side of the bed, rubbing his face to clear the sleep fog from his brain.

Jon watched his best friend/lover, “what are we?” he asked himself, get up from the warm cocoon of the bed and walk into the bathroom to start the shower. 

Jon lay there watching snippets of the last 24 hours flash behind his eyelids, his hand straying to his groin and absently stroking his thickening shaft. Fuck this, he thought, and jumped out of bed and strode into the bathroom.

He saw Richie rinsing soap from his hair as he opened the shower door and walked in. He put one hand on Richie’s shoulder, close to his neck, thumb resting on his spine, the other around his body to cup his cock and draw his body close. Jon’s cock nestled between Richie’s ass cheeks, giving notice to his intentions.

“Bend over!” Jon growled into Richie’s ear, pushing him forward with increased pressure on the hand at his shoulder. He gently kicked Richie’s feet wider as Richie’s arms went to brace himself against the wall, then Jon plunged into the waiting confines of his ass.

“FUCK!”

“You okay?” Jon asked, breathlessly.

“Oh God, yeah, yeah, fuck, Jonny, hard and fast, yeah?” Richie begged.

“Your wish…” Jon thrusted fast and hard, “is my command.” He thrusted more, faster and harder.

Richie swatted Jon’s hand away from his cock so he could tug himself in time with the pounding his ass was receiving. The freed hand and its mate went straight to Richie’s hips to hold on tight, fingers bruising the flesh beneath. “J-Jon, so close.”

Changing his stance to alter his angle, almost on tiptoes, the head of Jon’s cock brutally hit the bundle of pleasure nerves with each pass. “G-gonna cum Rich. Ready?” He barely had time to speak as the fireball raced through his veins from his toes, fire curling up his legs, spine and through the rest of his body. As he felt Richie’s ass contracting through his own orgasm around him, Jon emptied himself completely. 

Richie had covered the walls of the shower with his spunk, then watched with unfocused eyes as it washed away with the water. The two men moved slowly away from each other, the extra friction at this stage almost unbearable.

They both leaned on the walls and sat on the floor of the shower with the water still running. They were still dazed at the intensity of the preceding minutes.

“What brought that on?” Richie asked, his head rolling to one side and still breathing heavily.

“Ahh, watching you walk away. It was either jerk off in the bed by myself, or join you all naked and slippery in here. Much better choice!” he finished with a sharp blow of breath, reminiscent of the scene from the Wanted video. Standing, albeit gingerly, he held his hand out to help Richie up off the floor. “C’mon, food, we both need refueling! I don’t remember eating much last night, you?”

“I remember the fondue, then not much after the thing you did with my thumb,” Richie admitted, throwing a towel at Jon after he’d stepped out.

Jon threw him one of his crooked smiles that crinkled his sparkling eyes as he dried himself.

Not bothering with clothes, they made their way downstairs. Jon jumped on Richie’s back when he hit the bottom step and Richie piggybacked Jon to the kitchen before dumping him on the floor. “You’re not sitting bare assed on my counter!”

“Aww, you’re no fun, are ya?!” Jon chuckled and thanked his blessings. He didn’t really fancy sitting on the cold granite.

Grabbing water from the fridge and passing them back, Richie checked out what was in there that they could eat. He didn’t feel up to cooking, so he shut the door and went to the pantry.

“Will this do for now? We’ll get dinner delivered later,” he asked Jon as he pulled out a packet of microwave popcorn.

“Perfect! I’ll go see if there’s a movie we can watch.” 

Richie grabbed more water and a bottle of wine and glasses and put them on the coffee table while he waited for the popcorn to cook. Jon found an old movie channel to watch just as he heard the popcorn finishing. They didn’t even notice all the discarded clothes strewn around the place.

They settled themselves down to watch the movie. Richie was on the chaise, his legs crossed at the ankles. Jon had the rest of the sofa, his head in Richie’s lap, a cushion over his groin and the bowl of popcorn propped up on his belly. Richie absently played with Jon’s hair while they settled into a comfortable silence.

That’s exactly how David found them when he arrived about half an hour later. Letting himself in through the front door, he yelled out as he walked through the house.

“Richie!? Rich! It’s me! I’ve come for the costuuuuumes…” he stuttered to a stop when he saw them on the sofa in the nude. They were all covered but he didn’t have to be a genius to figure out what they’d been up to. Richie’s neck and torso were starting to bloom in bright purple blotches, contrasting against the paler skin.

“Hey man. Come on in and grab a drink, sit down.” Richie greeted him with a wave. Jon’s mouth was full of popcorn, so he just threw his hand up in greeting.

“Umm nope! No, never sitting on your couch again! I gotta get all these costumes back to the store, and everyone else is still hungover so I gotta do the dirty work. The price you pay for being the Host With The Most, huh? Party of the year, if you ask me!” He paused. “You know, there’s this invention that the cavemen created. It’s called clothes. You should try them next time,” he suggested, hands on his hips.

He walked past them both, gathering costume items as he went and trying not to stare. He was happy for them both but he didn’t need to see all their junk on display. He saw too much of it when they were out on the road, let alone at home too.

“Funny, Lemma! What’s the point of doing that? Too much dressing and undressing then,” Jon said and threw a wink up to Richie.

“La la la la, waaay too much information for my young ears! Where’s the rest of the costume stuff?” he asked, walking around with his fingers in his ears, pretending not to hear.

“Most of the clothes are down here, the garment bag is hanging up on the bedroom door and the wig is beside the bed,” Richie replied.

“What’s the wig doing- don’t bother, I don’t want to know!” he yelled as he headed up the stairs to get the bag. The other two grinned and continued to eat popcorn and watch the movie.

“You two are paying for any cleaning costs! Understand me?” David was holding the wig on the end of a coat hanger in one hand and the empty garment bag in the other.

Laying the bag over the arms of one of the chairs, he dropped the wig into the opening, and then gathered up the rest of the clothes and accessories quickly and did the same thing, grumbling all the time.

“Right! I think I’ve got everything.” David said, wiping his hands on his jean-clad legs.

“Jon, I was going to go get the rest of your stuff, is that okay? Can I let myself in, or will Dot be home?” he said as he zipped the bulging bag closed.

“That’s fine. Dot’s not there at the moment. She’s gone away for a while, not sure where, not sure how long,” he said with a sigh, “so I’d appreciate it if you could lock up and set the alarm again.”

“Riiight! Okay… that’s something to discuss later, I’m guessing!” David said, sensing the cloud that had settled over the room. Both he and Jon, for different reasons, ignored the sharp look and intake of breath from Richie.

He picked up the bag and headed toward the front door, looking to get out of there as quickly as possible in case it all blew up around him.

“Hey Davy!” Jon yelled.

“Yeah?” he turned.

“Thanks, man, for everything! I owe you, okay?” Jon said, looking at David as he picked up Richie’s hand and kissed their entwined fingers.

“You’re welcome,” he replied with a nod and an affectionate smile, and left the house.


	7. Chapter 7

“So when were you going to say something?” Richie spoke as soon as he heard the door close. “What happened?” he continued more forcefully when Jon didn’t answer, tapping him on the forehead.

“I was going to tell you, I swear!” Jon looked up through his lashes at his lover. “She took the kids a few weeks ago after we had a fight one night. She said for a vacation.” Jon was absently playing with Richie’s fingers as he spoke.

“What did you fight about?” he asked, not liking where this was heading.

“Us, this, everything really. She laid her cards on the table: what she thought was going on and I didn’t deny any of her accusations. She said that she’d always had an inkling about it, but had given me the benefit of the doubt for years. Now she knows for sure.”

Jon let go of their laced fingers, placed the bowl on the table and sat up on the edge of the couch, elbows on his knees and hands hanging between his legs as he spoke. “I told her what I was feeling; that I love you both but for different reasons. I’ll always love Dot, she’s the mother of my children, for fuck’s sake! I can’t cut her out of my life because of them. But I can’t live without you any longer, Rich!”

“She left the room after I told her that. I slept on the couch that night. The next morning she’d had the car running and bags packed. She made the kids wake me to tell me they were going on vacation! She did that to hurt me, damn her! The kids, they were excited; they were going on an adventure! They didn’t know we were fighting. Fuck, Rich, it’s so hard only talking to them every other day! I don’t know how you do it, man!” His hands went to scrub his face in frustration.

“What are you going to do? Have you spoken to her?” Richie was staring at the bare back beside him as he spoke, picking at his fingers absently.

“Yeah. Every couple of times the kids ring. She doesn’t know what she wants to do. Said she wants to stay away until she gets her head around the situation. I know it’s not how she thought things would turn out. I know I’ve hurt her and for that, I’ll be eternally sorry. I’ve offered to her to continue to live in the house, to live the role of mother to my babies, but it’s only a bit part until the kids are old enough to understand. But I told her that if anything is leaked to the press sooner than what we all agree on, I’ll know that it’s come from her and all bets are off,” Jon said, holding his breath as he looked at Richie over his shoulder.

“Where does that leave us then, Jonny?” he asked quietly.

“With you holding my heart in your hands, to do with it what you will,” he said turning to face Richie. “Know this though; I’m yours, wholly and solely, if you'll have me? However, I will accept your decision, should you choose to walk away after everything I’ve put you though.” Jon turned completely to Richie, searching his face for any clue to what he was thinking. 

When Richie turned his eyes to Jon, he could see his answer written so clearly in those velvety brown depths, but he needed to hear the words. He climbed onto Richie’s lap, his heart swelling and beating hard.

With one swift movement, Richie brought his knees up toppling Jon into his chest. They both grinned foolishly. Richie cupped Jon’s face in his hands and gently kissed him. “What do you think?” he asked rhetorically, drowning in the depths of the sparkling blue eyes. He traced his thumb lightly over Jon’s bottom lip. 

Jon’s tongue darted out to take a small taste of the digit, his eyes falling closed. Jon’s fingers were exploring the body beneath him, his nails scraping gently over nipples and erogenous zones down Richie’s ribs. Nipples hardened and muscles twitched both under his fingers and between their legs. 

As Jon’s fingers walked over Richie’s body, Richie had tilted Jon’s head up and to the side using his thumbs, exposing the pulse lines running down the arch of his neck, his veins racing with blood, hot and thick with desire.

Richie marked Jon with his teeth along his neck and collarbone, not caring if they were visible. “Mine, mine, mine” was thrumming along through his brain and his heart, like one of Hugh’s bass lines.

His hands dropped from Jon’s head, one to seek out Jon’s sensitive nipples and the other to scrape his nails down his spine to the top of his ass. Richie was assaulting Jon’s senses from both sides of his body, causing a full body shiver to race over him. Dipping a fingertip in between the perfect globes just below his hand, he skimmed over Jon’s rose-coloured pucker.

Jon’s hands had worked their way down to the nest of hair at the base of Richie’s cock, sifting his fingertips through it, avoiding the thickening shafts between them for as long as possible. Eventually he grasped both cocks, rubbing them together, increasing the friction and the pressure and the timing, bringing them both to the edge quickly.

“I need to be inside you. Put me in the right spot, Jonny. Hurry!” Richie said urgently, as he held Jon’s ass cheeks wide. Jon moved up on his knees and reached between them both to hold Richie’s cock at his entrance, before moving slowly downwards as the head breached his loosened muscles. Richie couldn’t wait any longer and pushed up brutally with his hips, burying himself in one thrust.

“Motherfucker! What was that for?” Jon swore, seeing stars in front of him from the absolute feeling of fullness, bracing himself with both hands against Richie’s belly.

“Payback, baby, for earlier in the shower. You ok?” he said trying to stay as still as possible in case Jon needed time to adjust.

“Ahh, yeah, yeah, good thing you’re cute! Otherwise I’d kick your butt for that!”

“Is that right?” he said panting.

“Yeah, that’s right,” he managed to taunt Richie before being cut off.

“Fuck! Can ya quit talking now? Can’t hang on much longer, Jonny,” he ground out through clenched teeth. His hips started moving, grinding back and forth against Jon’s ass. 

“Ahh, god Rich, that feels so good,” Jon breathed, working himself on Richie’s shaft, now that the shock and burn had worn off.

Richie dropped his head back onto the sofa cushions, letting his body take over. His blood was galloping through his veins trying to keep up the with burn of lust that had raced through first. Barely able to hold his head up, he looked at Jon as he growled, “So close, need you with me.”

Jon took Richie’s hand and wrapped it around his cock and said, “Then show me how much you want me.”

Richie stroked Jon’s cock with his long fingers, twisting and pulling, sometimes gently, often as roughly as Jon liked it, his thumb stopping occasionally to play at the patch of skin under the head, precum leaking over his hand on each upward stroke. Jon’s head was pitched to one side, his eyes closed. 

Richie watched a trickle of sweat run down Jon’s stretched neck. Jon’s neck was one of his favourite playgrounds on Jon’s body, and he wanted to play there now. Sitting up with their bodies pressed as close as they could be, he caught the droplet on the tip of his tongue then followed its path back up to Jon’s ear. Jon moaned when he sucked the lobe into his hot mouth.

With a burst of energy Richie flipped them both to one side onto the sofa, arms and legs tangling and untangling but never losing their intimate connection. Jon opened his eyes in surprise only to close them again as Richie claimed Jon’s mouth in an intense kiss. 

Jon’s arms snaked their way around Richie’s neck, deepening their kiss. Richie was now at the perfect angle for them both. He adjusted one of Jon’s legs to wrap around his waist higher, running his hand along the body beneath him from knee to chest and back again. His biceps and tendons bunched with the force of holding himself in check over the blonde below.

Jon moved one hand down to cup Richie’s ass, exploring and squeezing, urging him to go deeper still. His middle finger dipped between the cheeks to play and tease his entrance.

“Fuck Jon! Hope you’re ready, I’m gonna cum… oohhhhhhhh,” he groaned out through clenched jaws, his orgasm sending pins and needles though his extremities as they lost blood supply, his hot cum filling Jon’s ass.

“Yesss! Right there, there, there, fuck!” Jon yelled as his balls drew up tight against his hot body, emptying their contents over his stomach and chest. He vaguely noted with pride how one stream hit his neck and chin. Richie saw this as well and quickly lapped up as much as he could reach, keeping some on his tongue and sharing it with Jon in a deep kiss. 

“Fuck me,” Jon said, licking his lips of any stray smears of cum.

“I just did, pretty boy,” Richie chuckled.

“That was fucking incredible.”

“You were alright,” Richie chuckled again at Jon’s double take, deliberately taunting him and earning him the famous Bongiovi stink eye. “Oof! Ow, alright already!” he exclaimed.

Jon had delivered a punch to Richie’s side and a squeeze to his cock which was still buried in Jon’s ass. “Alright??? I was only alright???” he said as he squirmed away from Richie. Jon knew what Richie was playing at, but it was fun to egg him on a bit, to pretend to have hurt feelings. His sparkling blue eyes gave the game away.

“Baby, you were magnificent! You couldn’t be any hotter, sexier or more fuckable if you tried. I love you and I’m sorry. Forgive me?” he pleaded, not letting Jon budge an inch.

“Tell me how much you love me and I’ll think about it!”

Richie considered his answer briefly before replying seriously. “I love you as much as all the hairs on all the bears. I love you as much as the grains of sand on the beaches. I love you as much as the stars in the sky. I love you to the moon and back.” He fell back into the sayings he used to use with Ava when she was little, and he punctuated each statement with soft and gentle kisses. “But more importantly, I love you with all my heart and soul and every fibre of my being.” Richie’s eyes shimmered with unshed, heartfelt tears as he spoke. 

When Jon saw this he used his remaining strength to crush him in an embrace. “I love you too, Rich!” 

Just as he’d said the words, his stomach let out a huge rumble. They both looked down at Jon’s stomach between them in astonishment before giving into the belly laughs.

“Okay, you’ve fucked me, now feed me,” he said rolling to his side sandwiched between the sofa back and Richie, hoping he wouldn’t leak Richie’s juice from his ass out over the sofa. 

“Hmm, when I catch my breath,” Richie replied. 

He wanted to stay like this a bit longer. His muscles were liquid from use, he was wrapped in Richie’s arms with the rest of the world kept at bay outside the doors. He wished he could stay like this forever as he watched Richie’s eyes drift closed.

He stayed there dozing for a while until he couldn’t any longer, his body needing the cleansing of a hot shower. He managed to climb over a sleeping Richie without too much trouble. Richie slept like the dead! Jon threw a light blanket over him, and headed up the stairs for a shower. When he found his phone, he ordered a pizza to be delivered in about an hour’s time.

He walked into the bathroom en suite, he did a double take of all the love bites over his neck and shoulders. Others had strayed further down his body. He’d have to find some clothes to answer the door. He stood under the hot shower, taking a mental inventory of his body and any injuries. He washed his hair and body, washing away the dried cum from his belly, groin and ass. He was sensitive and sore but not in a hurt way, just well used. His ass tingled just at the thought of Richie’s cock being buried in there. 

He’d just finished drying off and was looking for some clothes he could borrow when a sleepy eyed Richie appeared in the doorway. “There you are. I woke up and you were gone,” he said almost in a childlike voice.

“You were sleeping. I ordered a pizza, okay by you? I’m just going to borrow some clothes though. I don’t want the press to have a field day with someone seeing all these.” He indicated his bruise peppered body, before kissing his slow-eyed lover.

“Go shower and freshen up. The pizza will be here by the time you’re finished.” He turned Richie toward the bathroom and smacked him on his ass to send him on his way.

“Ow,” he said, rubbing his ass.

“By the way, don’t look in the mirror just yet,” he snorted as he found a collared loose shirt and pair of soft, well worn jeans. Anything else would have been too harsh on his ass. “As soon as the pizza has arrived, they’re coming off again,” he thought to himself.

As he walked down the stairs, he heard the shower running and then a loud, “Holy fuck, Jon!”

“Guess he looked in the mirror,” Jon chuckled to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn’t long before the gate security buzzer went off. Jon checked who it was and buzzed them in. He found a baseball cap Richie left near the door and pulled it low over his eyes before opening the door. He needn’t have worried as the delivery person barely looked up at the man in the doorway. Jon handed over the cash and made sure the car had left the compound before pressing the gate button to close it again.

Walking back through the house, he yelled out to his friend, “Rich! Food’s on!”

“Yeah, I hear ya,” Richie said, almost galloping down the stairs, suddenly ravenous.

Jon was in the kitchen, standing at the counter eating a slice of pizza with two glasses of red wine poured. 

Richie walked in, wearing a pair of old sweatpants, his nose in the air like a bloodhound. He snagged Jon around the waist and kissed him as he grabbed a slice. “My food hero!” he chuckled, jumping up to sit on the countertop, before devouring his first slice.

The pair ate in companionable silence for some time. Before they realised it, they’d polished off the food and most of the wine.

“Oh god, I think I needed that food,” Jon said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Yeah, I think we wore off any benefits of having the popcorn earlier. So what now?” Richie continued, deliberately not being specific.

“I think we need to go to bed. Sleep only!” Jon said, moving to stand between Richie’s legs. 

When Richie didn’t answer, Jon sighed deeply and continued, running his palms up and down the outside of Richie’s legs.

“I know what you’re asking, but I think any decisions need to be made with clear heads. We need to talk, the two of us first, then I need to get a hold of Dot and talk to her. Do you want to talk to Heather and Ava, too? I think they’re the priorities; the girls and the kids. Everyone else can wait.”

“You’re right as usual. Though Heather won’t care. I believe she gave up caring a long time ago, before the divorce. Ava won’t either, but for a different reason. As long as I’m happy, she’ll be happy. And she loves you, you know that? But you know David’s gonna ask tomorrow, don’t you?” he said, pulling Jon’s chin up with his finger and thumb to see his face.

“I know but I can always pull the boss card and threaten to fire him, if he gets to be too much,” he replied with his heart stopping lopsided grin.

“Argh, you’ve just spent the past 36 hours reminding me I can’t kill him!” Richie’s eyes crinkled with laughter as he spoke and he threw up his hands in disbelief.

“Yeah but he can’t beg for forgiveness if he’s dead,” Jon said with a yawn breaking up his words. “I wanna see him on his knees, begging.”

“C’mon, you’re tired. You wanna go up to bed?” Richie asked.

“Nah, not yet! That’s the last of the wine. Let’s go outside and sit in the dark and finish it. You got anything to smoke?” Jon asked. He just wanted to sit and relax with Richie, letting the wine and whatever Richie could find keep the outside world at bay for a while longer.

“Tobacco or weed?” he asked. Richie was slightly surprised at Jon’s request knowing that Jon didn’t indulge as much as he did.

“Either, it just feels like that kinda night, ya know?”

“Sure, but it’s gotta be outside,” Richie said as he pushed Jon gently away so he could hop down off the kitchen counter.

“I’m gonna turn on the jacuzzi too. I’ve been sitting on that counter for too long,” he said, rubbing his lower back. He headed out of the kitchen toward his office/music room. Having found what he was after, he headed out to the back patio and uncovered the hot tub and turned it on.

Jon grabbed the wine and headed outside. He set the stemware and bottle on the edge of the tub before unbuttoning his shirt. He’d just slipped it off his shoulders when two strong arms wrapped around his waist. In one of his hands was a small box containing a lighter and two fat cigarettes. Jon knew they weren’t regular tobacco. He also knew that Richie would have only the best weed, so he was confident that he wouldn’t suffer too many ill-effects. His consumption in his teenage years still haunted him slightly.

“Will this be enough?” Richie asked as he kissed Jon’s bare shoulder.

“Geez, more than enough! Anymore than one, and I’ll slip under and drown!” he said with a chuckle.

“But I’d be there to save you with some mouth-to-mouth, or mouth-to-dick, whatever works at the time.” Richie laughed. He set the box down carefully with the wine and dropped his sweats. “Damn it! I forgot the towels! Back in a second.” He strode off, nude, back into the house. 

Jon watched his bare ass with his fingernail marks, before shaking his head at his thought pattern, and climbed into the warm, bubbling water before his dick decided it was playtime again. He poured the wine, preferring to leave the rest to Richie, and settled back into the warmth, closing his eyes and savouring the feel of the water against his well-used skin. 

Tonight and last night had been the most mind-blowing sex he’d had in a long while, probably since he and Richie were together the last time. His bones were almost non-existent and he felt drained of all bodily fluids. 

He tried to live a normal sex life with Dot in the past year and a bit, but it just wasn’t the same; his heart just wasn’t in it. He silently thanked all the gods for allowing him to be man enough to fix what he’d broken. But he didn’t want to think anymore tonight. Let tomorrow take care of itself. 

He heard music filtering through the night from hidden speakers. Then Richie came back and Jon cracked an eye open to see him dump some towels nearby, before climbing down into the tub. 

“Holy fuck, that feels good,” he groaned as he sank his equally well-used body down into the bubbling water.

They sat and enjoyed the warmth and almost weightlessness of the water for a while in relative silence. 

Jon moved first and dunked his head backwards into the water to get rid of the sweat that had dried in his hair, sending rivulets of water cascading down his face and neck.

Richie watched the vision beside him, then turned to the side where he’d left the box and dried his hands as much as possible before lighting one of the joints and taking a drag. Making sure it was well lit, he then handed it to Jon.

Jon took it from Richie’s fingers and dragged hard on it, holding the smoke as long as possible before exhaling, reaching for his wine with one hand while handing the joint back to Richie with the other.

There was no need for words, the years of friendship meant that they could almost read each other’s mind and body language.

When Jon realised that he was having no adverse side effects like he’d had previously from weed, he took it again when Richie held it out to him. He took another long drag and handed it back again, indicating he’d had enough. Every fibre of his being was relaxed, so much so his eyes couldn’t focus anymore so he let them drift closed again, his splayed arms holding him up along the edge of the tub.

So it startled him slightly when he felt himself being tugged by one of his arms toward the spot where Richie was sitting.


	9. Chapter 9

“Wha- what the-?” he spluttered out before Richie settled him on his lap. He needed to wrap an arm around Richie’s neck to keep himself from slipping off. Richie scooped an arm around his waist to hold him place as well. The feeling of slippery skin under his naked ass was enough to make him melt. A familiar curl of desire started deep in his soul.

“You were too far away, baby,” Richie purred. Food had re-energized his body and the weed had put everything into a soft focus and a slow hum. 

“Ha! Crazy fool! I was just there,” he pointed to the vacant spot and started to giggle. His face was lit up with love and laughter and he looked like the cheeky front man of the band starting out in the 80’s again.

Richie placed his hand on the side of Jon’s neck, fingers slightly curled into the muscles near his spine, and ran his thumb down the buzzing vein at the front. He pressed down just enough to feel the life blood beating in time with his in the pad of his thumb. He marveled at the feel of the pull of tendons and muscles enabling Jon to swallow and talk, his Adam’s Apple doing a bump and grind against his thumb.

“Rich? You okay?” Jon asked, slightly bemused at his friend’s behavior.

“Hmm, yeah, baby, I just-” he petered out, unable to explain the wonderment at God’s creation sitting in his lap. His hand moved down Jon’s neck, his fingers reading every piece of skin as though it was the greatest novel ever told in Braille.

Jon watched his lover’s face and the myriad of emotions flitting across the handsome features. He knew without a doubt the extent of Richie’s love for him just by watching it in his eyes.

Jon’s heart started to race as Richie’s palm moved further down, brushing through the springy soft hair covering his chest. His nipples puckered painfully hard when one was engulfed and protected by the large warm hand. 

Richie knew that he loved having his chest hair and nipples played with and Jon was surprised that he hadn’t followed through with more of the play in their earlier encounters this weekend. 

He held his breath when, seemingly, Richie read his mind and scissored his fingers though the fur and gently pulled. His palm cupped his chest muscle and squeezed. His fingers zeroed in on Jon’s nipple next, the work worn digits circling the sensitive nub. His callouses made the perfect excruciating sex toy.

Jon’s fingernails dug into Richie’s shoulder, adding to the marks he’d already made. He started breathing heavily. He didn’t want the sweet torture to stop but he wasn’t sure if he had enough in his tanks to go another round. Richie always did have the greater stamina. 

He shifted from Richie’s lap to sit on the seat beside him, spreading his legs to bring Richie over the top of him. Richie was only slightly bigger, but Jon loved the feeling of being smaller when Richie was topping.

“Ooh Rich, feels so good!” he moaned. He tipped his head to capture Richie’s lips with his, as Richie’s hand continued its assault on Jon’s nipples. 

His hand slipped from behind Richie’s neck to his jawline, his thumb scraping over the stubbled cheek as he worried the corner of Richie’s mouth with small kisses. He attempted to slow Richie down with his kisses, his tongue shyly venturing to dance with Richie’s. When Richie tried to go deeper, further, and faster, Jon pulled back to break contact and waited a heartbeat before starting over. 

He nipped at Richie’s bottom lip, earning him a fierce growl as pulled away from Jon’s teeth, taking revenge on the skin below Jon’s ear before moving down to his chest. As Jon arched into the assault, his nipples breached the warm water. Richie scooped his arms around Jon to bring him closer, and mouthed his way around it before closing his teeth around it. 

“Oooohhhhh oh fuck, so good, baby,” Jon managed to moan, his fingers buried in Richie’s hair. He may have thought only moments earlier that his body had no more to give, but his hard erection poking Richie’s belly had other ideas. His hips searched out anything to grind against, thrusting upwards whenever Richie bit down on or teased a nipple with his tongue.

Jon knew Richie was equally affected when he straightened up to look at Jon with hooded eyes, and felt Richie’s cock brush the inside of his thigh. “Towels, lie back on the towels, Jonny.” Richie indicated the towels at the side of the tub. 

Jon reached back and drew them closer behind him before standing up out of the water. Richie was still kneeling within the water, palming his cock as he watched the water sluice from Jon’s skin when he stood. He watched as a shiver ran through Jon’s body, unsure if it was from the chill of the air or from being watched.

Jon sat on the edge of the tub, feet still dangling in the water, and held his hand out for Richie as he lay back onto the soft towels covering the pool coping. Richie took his hand and stood, covering Jon’s body as he lay down. Jon’s legs opened wide to let Richie into his body. 

It wasn’t a frenzied rush of passion and lust as it had been previously; this was a slow dance of love. Movements were languid and slow and their kisses were long and leisurely. They each knew exactly where they stood in the relationship now.

When Richie was close to coming, he held both of Jon’s hands above his head, their fingers laced together. It was Richie’s favourite position to have Jon in and that’s why Jon did it so much on stage, to tease Richie. Jon wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist just trying to hang on and pull him closer.

“I’m gonna cum, baby! Oh-ohhhhhh!” Richie said to his best friend, before emptying himself into Jon’s waiting warmth.

“Oh God, Rich, yes- yes- yesssss!” he replied, his eyes reflecting the stars he was seeing. As soon as Jon felt Richie swell slightly before cumming, he let go of his restraint and allowed himself to spill his seed between their bodies.

Richie buried his face into the warm haven that was Jon's neck as the force of his orgasm drained all the energy from his body. 

They both lay there, entwined in the most intimate way, until Richie found the power to push up from his lover after their bodies separated, sitting back on his haunches to gaze down at the man beneath him.

Jon's head was tilted to one side, his neck still exposed where Richie had taken shelter, his arms still framing the picture. Richie's eyes moved down Jon's body, over his heaving chest and further down his belly. His legs were braced on either side of Richie and at the junction was Jon's now softened cock, its head lying in a cooling pool of cum. His sac that was tight against his body was now hanging to curtain his still gaping and clenching ass.

When Jon slowly dragged his arms down from above his head, it broke Richie out of his post-coital daze and he moved to sit down, turning between Jon's legs.

"Hey, you okay?" Jon asked, wrapping himself around Richie from behind, resting his chin on the shoulder in front of him. 

"Hmmm? Yeah, babe, I'm fine, still coming down, is all," he replied, turning his head toward Jon and softly kissing him, holding tight to the arms around his waist. He hadn't even heard Jon move until he'd felt arms snaking around him.

Jon emitted a soft groan and he settled on his ass properly.

"Did I hurt you? Are you in pain?" Richie asked, trying to turn around to look at Jon. 

Jon held him tight, preventing him from moving and answered, "Nah man, it's a good hurt. I'm fine, baby."

They sat in silence, wrapped in their own thoughts, Jon peppering Richie's shoulders with kisses until a shiver ran down Jon's spine.

"You're cold! C'mon, let's go up to bed," Richie said, successfully breaking out of Jon's embrace this time. His legs had been dangling over the edge of the pool, so when he stood, he was standing in the hot tub, eye to eye with Jon.

They both saw their love for each other reflected in the face before them. The hurt and pain of the past years was forgiven and forgotten as Richie held out his hand for Jon.

Once they were both standing on steady legs, they gathered up the glasses, towels and box holding the last joint and lighter and headed inside.

Jon took the glasses to the kitchen to rinse and grabbed a couple of water bottles from the fridge as Richie threw the wet towels into the laundry on his way to put the weed under lock and key.

Then like any couple turning in for the night, they shut off the lights and met at the base of the stairs. Jon held his hand out for Richie's and with their fingers and hearts entwined, they climbed the stairs to the warmth and comfort of their bed. 

Jon curled into Richie's side, his head resting on his chest, slumber claiming them almost immediately, giving them the chance to recoup and recover before taking on the challenges of the future.

THE END


End file.
